


Education

by Pattypixie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 05, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Pattypixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel asks Gabriel to teach him how to have sex so that he doesn't look foolish in front of Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Education

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Shake It" by Metro Station
> 
> Ending was a little rushed. I may revise it later.

    “Holy crap, Cas,” Gabriel tossed the comic he was reading to the side. “What do you want?” The younger angel had been pacing and shuffling his feet in front of him for close to ten minutes without saying a word.

    “I...Well,” Cas nervously bit his lip. “I need some advice.”

    “Go on,” Gabriel egged, sitting up a little more in his chair. His interest was definitely peaked. Cas sat himself in the chair opposite Gabe in the little kitchenette.

    “I—I think I'm ready to tell Dean about my feelings for him,” Cas confessed. Gabriel felt a jolt of disappointment. He knew it was coming, but he just didn't want to believe it. For some reason, he still held a torch for that stupid, trenchcoated angel. Gabriel shifted a little, suppressing his emotions quickly.

    “So, you're falling in love?” Gabriel affirmed, and Cas nodded. He had to let Cas go, but it tore him up. “Well, what do you need my advice for?”

    “You are much more...versed in this sort of emotion,” Cas admitted. “I know what I want to say but, I don't want to look foolish if things...escalate because of it.” Gabriel blinked a couple times.

    “You mean like...” Gabriel made an obscene gesture with his hands and Cas nodded, growing a little red. “You want me to teach you how to have sex?” He blurted out. The redness bordering Cas's cheeks intensified and rose all the way up to his ears.

    “I suppose that is one way to put it,” He mumbled, embarrassed. "I've watched many movies about it lately, but I don't feel comfortable without having experienced it." Every negative emotion in Gabriel flooded out and was replaced with mischievous excitement. All he needed was a chance, and Cas just dropped it in his lap. That angel had no idea what he was in for.

    “Alright,” Gabriel smirked. “I like a challenge.” Cas frowned a little as Gabe stood up. “What about the boys?”

    “They'll be out for a while,” Cas confirmed. “I left them a couple...'road blocks' so that they wouldn't come back too early.”

    “You sly fox! I must be rubbing off on you,” Gabriel winked. “Ready for your first lesson?”

    “Yes, I think so--” Cas was cut off as Gabriel grabbed his hand and pulled him up into a kiss. Gabe buried a hand in Cas's hair and deepened the kiss, forcing their lips open. Their tongues and grace intertwined, causing sparks in their mouths. A small moan escaped from Cas, and Gabe smiled, pulling away.

    “Not bad,” Gabriel commented, licking the residual taste off his lips. “By the way, the Pop Rocks sensation won't happen with Dean, since he doesn't have any grace to mix with yours.”

    “That's a little disappointing. I kind of liked it,” Cas replied, blushing a little again. “You are very good at that, though.”

    “Thousands of years of practice, Kiddo,” Gabe smiled. “Now, the rest of this will be a lot of you just answering my actions with your own. Most of it will come pretty naturally, but a little guiding can make a huge difference. Just do what feels right and, I'll adjust you if you need it, okay?” Cas nodded and stared at Gabe with those amazing blue eyes and--Jesus, were all angel's eyes this blue?

    "Um, Gabriel?" He snapped the archangel out of his trance.

    "Right. Where were we?" Cas quickly learned it was a rhetorical question when Gabe grabbed him by the waist with one arm, and pulled him close. He breathed into Cas's neck and started to leave a trail of pecks to his ear. His skin tasted like a tropical storm, salty and electric, and Gabriel couldn't get enough. Cas's breathing grew infrequent as he moved a hand up Gabriel's back, smooth and deliberate, coming to a halt at his shoulder blades. He pushed at the base of where Gabriel's wings would be and the archangel gasped. 

    "Dean doesn't have those, Cas," Gabe breathed, collapsing a little, all his willpower being used in reminding himself that this wasn't about him. 

    "Oh," Cas moved his hands to Gabriel's waist. "I suppose you're right. I was just doing what was natural."

    "And it would be," Gabe assured him, "if I were teaching you to bang another angel." He shifted, and pulled his hips closer to Cas's. "Humans are a lot more interested in this area."

    "I can understand why," Cas rolled his hips a little against Gabriel's. "This is very pleasant." He pulled Gabe closer, increasing the friction. 

    "Damnit, Cas," Gabriel grabbed the back of the angel's head and pulled him into a heated kiss. One hand sat on the small of Cas's back, pushing them closer as Gabriel moved against him as well, both of them hardening fast.

    "This clothing..." Cas mentioned between breaths. "It's very constricting." Gabriel snapped his fingers and Cas reappeared with his back toward one of the beds, both of their clothing missing. "I don't think Dean--" Cas moaned as fingers dug into his shoulder blades, causing him to release his wings in a flurry of black and grey feathers. Gabe pushed him down on the bed, Cas's wings draping over the sides. 

    "I'm just skipping over the boring parts," Gabriel explained, kissing down Cas's neck to his chest, exploring every inch of his gorgeous vessel. His hands were buried in Cas's wing, massaging the joints and running his fingers through the down. 

    "Gabriel..." Cas sighed, moaning or searching for friction with every touch and kiss. Gabe hummed in response to his name as he softly bit Cas's hipbone. He moaned a little as he felt pressure on his shoulder blades again. 

    "Cas, I told you--"

    "I think we both know this has nothing to do with Dean," Cas growled, digging his fingertips into Gabriel's back, causing him to arch with pleasure. "Let them out, Gabriel." The archangel didn't need to be told twice. In seconds, the room was filled with gold and white, the tiny bedroom barely able to contain Gabriel's massive wingspan. He crawled back up to Cas, forcing his lips open and making their bodies flush. Their wings moved against each other, feathers and grace intermingling, as Cas's hands moved against any bit of Gabriel's flesh he could find. He moved his hand down and wrapped his fingers around Gabriel, stroking in time with their thrusts, causing him to moan into Cas's mouth.

    "Fuck...Castiel..." Gabriel breathed and Cas's grace hummed with the mention of his full name. Both angels slurred enochian, causing their grace to envelop the room, making every touch and movement more stimulating. Gabriel came first, shouting "Castiel" in every language he could think of, and Cas came soon after, his wings jerking up at every wave of sensation. Gabriel slowly collapsed onto Cas, his wings draping over them like a blanket. 

    "Was this ever about Dean?" the archangel asked, panting a little.

    "It made a believable excuse," Cas replied, smiling a little. 

    "I feel like I should be mad," Gabe mused, "but I've been waiting for that for so long, I don't care."

    "Don't take this to mean that I don't want to be educated," Cas mentioned.

    "Oh trust me," Gabriel straddled Cas and grinned. "I have a lot more to teach you."

 


End file.
